


You Got Me Wondering Why (I Like It Rough)

by the_genderman



Series: My 2018 MCU Kink Bingo Fics [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Manhandling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_genderman/pseuds/the_genderman
Summary: Steve might be a little surprised that Bucky's asking for him to be rougher with him in bed, but he's not about to argue.No plot, just smut.





	You Got Me Wondering Why (I Like It Rough)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from lyrics from the Lady gaga song "I Like it Rough."

Bucky leans into Steve’s touch. They’re sitting on the couch together, kind of watching the movie but not really. Tony said it was a classic and they _had_ to see it, but… Well, everyone’s entitled to their opinion. The movie might not be so great, but the warmth and comfort of the touch, of leaning into Steve’s side, _that’s_ worth it. 

But sometimes he wants more. He’s not complaining about their sex life, not _really_ , but sometimes Bucky feels like Steve is holding back on his account. Don’t take it wrong, he loves the soft romance of making love, but sometimes what he really wants is for Steve to just let loose, manhandle him, and fuck him into the bed until he comes so hard he sees stars. Bucky’s not entirely sure why he wants this—by all rights, he shouldn’t—but he does.

And he thinks tonight might be the night he finally works up the nerve to tell Steve… After the movie ends.

Bucky snuggles closer into Steve’s side and presses their legs together. Steve wraps his arm tighter around Bucky’s shoulder.

Steve smiles fondly. “You sure are cuddly tonight.”

Bucky smiles back at him and replies by placing his hand on Steve’s thigh and letting it slowly creep inward and up.

“While I appreciate where you’re going with this, Buck, please use your words,” Steve says.

Bucky takes a deep breath. This is as good a chance as any to ask.

“You wanna change things up a bit tonight?” Bucky asks.

“Change things up, how?” Steve asks, placing his hand on top of Bucky’s. 

“What if I said I wanted you to be rougher with me?”

“I might look at you like this,” Steve said, raising his eyebrows in question, “and ask what prompted this new development.”

“It’s not really new,” Bucky replies. “I’m not saying I don’t like what we’ve _been_ doing, but I’ve kind of been wanting this for a while now. And I know what you’re thinking, but I know what I’m asking.”

Steve pauses, eyebrows rising even higher. He considers for a moment. “How rough?” he finally asks.

“Tear my clothes off, throw me on the bed, and fuck my brains out?” Bucky asks hopefully.

“Metaphorical tearing, or can I actually just rip your shirt open?”

“This shirt’s seen better days,” Bucky says, glancing down and plucking at the neck of his t-shirt. “It would be a fitting send-off. And then we can use it for cleaning rags after, or something.”

Steve grins. “Well then, I think we’ve got somewhere to be.” He grabs Bucky by the arm and hauls him up, pulling him into a rough kiss.

\--------------

Bucky goes willingly as Steve drags him into the bedroom and pushes him up against the wall, kissing him again, deep and possessive. Steve insinuates his knee between Bucky’s legs, spreading them apart.

“Like this?” Steve asks, his voice low. He’s a little surprised that Bucky’s asking for this, but he’s certainly not unhappy with the development.

Bucky nods. His eyes are dark with want. Steve’s hand slips down and he can feel that Bucky’s hard already, straining against his jeans.

“Mm, I think you’re wearing _far_ too much right now,” Steve purrs, fingers working at the fly of Bucky’s jeans. He gets it undone and shoves the jeans down, taking Bucky’s boxers with them. Bucky lifts his feet and steps out of them without having to be asked.

Pants off, Steve grabs Bucky by the shoulders and swings him around to throw him down onto the bed. Bucky gasps and grins, splaying himself out, arms above his head. Steve climbs onto the bed and kneels over him. He grabs the collar of Bucky’s t-shirt with both hands and gives it a good yank. The material parts like a zipper, and then Steve’s hands are on Bucky’s chest. His fingers trace over Bucky’s pecs until they reach his nipples; Steve gives them a good, solid pinch. Bucky gasps and squirms.

“That the kind of rough you like?” Steve asks, pinching again.

Bucky moans. His dick twitches.

“Or maybe,” Steve says, releasing him and climbing off, “you’d like me to skip the foreplay and just get you opened up for my dick. Is that what you want?”

“Whatever you want,” Bucky replies. “Do what you want and I’ll tell you if I’m not ok.”

Steve grins and unbuckles his belt, sliding it provocatively off. He tosses it away and hooks his thumbs behind the button of his pants, toying with it as he stares at Bucky, spread out on the bed in front of him. He’s exposed, vulnerable, but willing, even eager, to let Steve have his way with him. He loves how much Bucky trusts him. He swings his legs over the edge of the bed, slips out of his pants, and peels off his shirt as he scoots up to his bedside table to find some lube. 

“Hold this for me,” Steve says, tossing the bottle of lube to Bucky as he climbs back up and slips between Bucky’s legs.

“No condom?” Bucky asks.

“I was thinking not tonight. Do you want me to wear one?”

Bucky considers for a moment, then shakes his head. “Do it. Come inside me.”

Steve just smirks at him. “Now hand me the lube.”

Steve grabs Bucky’s ankles and throws them over his shoulders. Bucky gives a little moan and shiver of anticipation as he passes the lube up to Steve. He presses his head back against the mattress and gives a louder moan as Steve simultaneously wraps his hand loosely around his dick, teasing him, and pushes a slick finger into his ass and begins working him open.

 _I could get used to this_ , Steve thinks as he watches Bucky squirm and moan under him, adding more lube and a second finger. They’re used to a different kind of intimacy, one where he and Bucky are wrapped up in each other. Gentle touches, caresses, and sensual kisses. Those are wonderful in their own right, but this is something deeper, more primal. Not something you do every day. A _gift_. Bucky wants him, _needs_ him, to do this. Bucky’s breath stutters and Steve lets go of his dick, letting him drop back down from the edge. He wants to make him come, but not yet. Not until he’s buried deep inside him, working the orgasm out of him with every thrust. Steve bites his lip and groans, pushing back the rising need. It wouldn’t do for _him_ to come too quickly, either. He works a third finger in and focuses on getting Bucky ready, trying not to think about how good he’ll feel when he swaps out his fingers for his dick.

“You really getting into this, huh?” Bucky gasps out.

“God, Buck, you have no idea,” Steve replies. He’s always wanted Bucky, but maybe he didn’t know _quite_ how much he wanted until now, with Bucky underneath him, practically begging to take everything he could give. 

Steve gives his fingers one last twist before pulling out. He slicks his dick up with a generous amount of lube and slides in slowly, sighing as Bucky is _there_ all around him. He’s hot and slick and open for the taking. He maneuvers Bucky’s legs down to around his waist and leans up over him, catching Bucky’s hands, which are still up above his head. Steve laces their fingers together and holds tight. He leans in to kiss him and begins to thrust. He keeps kissing as Bucky moans out nonsense syllables, nibbling on his lip, kissing his jaw and neck, the whole time pinning him down and thrusting hard and fast.

Bucky grips Steve tighter with his legs. Steve can feel his chest heaving, his moans now a series of “Ah!”s. Bucky’s getting close. 

Steve’s getting close too. He wants Bucky to come first; he shifts his arms, bracing himself. He unlinks one hand, still a little slick with lube, and slides his hand between them to grab Bucky’s dick. He pumps his fist in tempo with his thrusts once, twice, three times until Bucky arches, pressing harder against him, and cries out. He comes hard, spilling between his stomach and Steve’s, leaving a mess as they rub against each other. Steve slows only a fraction, riding out Bucky’s orgasm, drawing out every last iota of pleasure from him until he, too, gasps and moans out his release. 

Steve lets go of Bucky’s hand and dick, pushing himself up so he can see Bucky better. A possessive little smile curls the corners of Steve’s mouth as he watches the little dribble of lube and his come run down Bucky’s ass when he pulls out. Bucky hisses at the sudden emptiness and shifts his hips and straightens his legs. Steve gets out of his way and lays down next to him. He lifts a hand to comb his (clean) fingers gently through Bucky’s hair. 

“How was that?” Steve asks, smiling, eyes soft.

“Thank you,” Bucky sighs out, smiling back at Steve. “I needed that.”

“Any time.”


End file.
